


The way to get together, oh, really

by Juverworld



Series: As ridiculous as it sounds [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Inspirational Speeches, Louis holding a speech, M/M, Marriage, Ridiculous, Wedding, and that's pretty much it, how Zayn & Niall met, just how Louis sees it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juverworld/pseuds/Juverworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Looking back at the day they met I seriously can’t believe we’re all here today. I can’t, I totally can’t, because I was there, I’ve seen it! Believe me or not, but this was definitely the weirdest fucking thing I have ever seen, and trust me, I’ve got loads of weird stories to tell, if you’d like to listen.” Louis states with a little smirk on his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way to get together, oh, really

**Author's Note:**

> It just happened to cross my mind on my way home a few days back and stuck in my head ever since so I guess I had to get rid of it the faster the better, yeah? I know, I could make a proper story out of it, but I just wrote a short drabble insted, to point the idea, because this is kinda like I see it, eh?  
> That won't take much time btw, so just hope you enjoy, and let me know x

                „Looking back at the day they met I seriously can’t believe we’re all here today. I can’t, I totally can’t, because I was there, I’ve seen it! Believe me or not, but this was definitely the weirdest fucking thing I have _ever_ seen, and trust me, I’ve got loads of weird stories to tell, if you’d like to listen.” Louis states with a little smirk on his lips. “Well, so how it really happened? Let me enlighten you!” he then begins the story:

            There was that guy on the street, yelling something like “Hey, you! You, you, eyy! Hey, you in that stupid black tank top, you!” And then there was the other (totally gorgeous I might add) guy, turning around in a matter of a second, like a madman or something, and snapping angrily.

            “What?! You mean _me_? Are you fucking referring to _me_?!” I’d say he yelled, but being his quiet self he wouldn’t, really. But it felt like a yell, that one.

            “Yes, you, for fuck’s sake, you, you dumbass!” was the response he received from the blonde there and then the guy raised his eyebrows incredulously and then, _then_ he did yell.

            “Me! Are you fucking mental, you, _what_ , what even are you, like, _nobody_ is ever referring to me, why would you call me, _me_ of all the people around here, huh! Why would _you_ pick _me_?!” that was quite a sad one, yeah? …guess what answer followed that… - Louis deadpans.

            So, the blonde was like “What the _fuck_ man!? Maybe because nobody else ‘round here has a ‘kick me’ sticky note stuck to their back, dumbass! Thought you might like to get rid of it, you freak” Yeah, he seriously said so.. well. And then the guy in the _stupid tank top_ turned into – what – a little shifty awkward self, all confused, embarrassed and fucking shy at once with a:

            “uh, um, yeah, like, oh, yeah, _oh_ – that was when he reached for the very sticky note, which unsurprisingly was really there, and then – I mean.. well, right, I s’pose, like, thanks, I guess?” which head the other one raising his eyebrows in complete disbelieve (I’m not surprised with that one too, well) and staring at him bluntly. Well again.  But then followed “So like, since, I mean, uh – it’s just, would you, like, maybe, would you like to, like, grab a coffee, or summat?” And then there was a loud, _loud_ laugh erupting like a volcano and a:

            “You gotta have a _thing_ for that, like to be insulted, don’t ya! Seriously though, I’ve just offended you like at least three times during that silly conversation and you’re just asking me out like that?! Should I _reject_ you just for it to be more offensive so you’d like that ridiculous coffee idea even more? Or actually – _actually_ , you know what? I will go with you to grab that coffee you want! I will take you up on that, you cheeky bastard, and you’ll have to pay for me, like a proper date, you. Yeah, let’s go, let’s have a coffee.” He stated and then added a “what. Are you offended?”

            “And guess what – Louis sighs in a faux exasperation – they really did go out and just stuck together, can you believe it? Because I can’t. I was standing there in total disbelieve the whole conversation long and didn’t get over it up to now, trust me with that one. Apparently it’s just me, looking at that ridiculous couple over there, sickeningly in love ever since. – another sigh. – Ah, and, seriously, nothing’s changed, Niall is still the yelling one, as you can imagine, and Zayn with his love for coffee stuck to being the quiet and awkward self, eh? Well. I guess they’ve got another, like, 60 or summat years ahead of themselves to try to change it. But don’t think they’ll do.” He finishes and gives up the microphone to go over to his friends, who are all shaking their heads and chucking.

            “Course you had to say it, didn’t you, eh?” Liam asks, shoving him playfully with a wide grin on his face.

            “You’re hurting my feelings, Liam. – Louis says in faux disappointment – Besides, I do think what I’ve just said obviously.” he rolls his eyes at his boyfriend. “Imagine us starting off like that, can you?” he raises his eyebrows expectantly.

            “Well, no, but we are _not_ them, are we? So that’d be it. They’re happy.” He replies cheerfully.

            “Oh yeah, that they are.” Harry chirps in, hugging them both from the back and pointing at Niall and Zayn with his head.

            There they are, the fresh married couple, snogging their faces off. Happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! x


End file.
